Younger Half
by twilighter545437
Summary: Bella has been through a lot in the past ten years, she's a 30 year old single mother of two girls both with different fathers. When her daughters are visiting with their grandfather, she goes out and ends up sleeping with 18 year old Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight

**Summary: **Bella has been through a lot in the past ten years, she's a 30 year old single mother of two girls both with different fathers. When her daughters are visiting with their grandfather, she goes out and ends up sleeping with 18 year old Edward Cullen.

**Younger Half**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm a 30 year old single mum of two girls who both have different fathers and I have no clue who these said fathers are. I was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer on 13 September 1980 in a tiny town called Forks, Washington, I also have an older brother Emmett who is married to my best friend Rosalie and together they have three children.

When I was two my mum left my dad taking Emmett and I with her, she took us to my grandma's house in Los Angeles. We stayed in my grandma's house for about two months until my mum found us a house that we could rent that was only 5 minutes to my grandma's house. As Emmett was older than me by two years and knew more about what was happening, he was unhappy being in California and being away from my dad, so my mum said that he could live with my dad if he really wanted to and every month for a weekend Emmett would come and visit with us and every month for a weekend I would visit my dad and Emmett. When I was five my grandma passed away and a month later my mum and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona.

Every summer I would spend a month in Forks with Charlie and Emmett, then when I made the trip home Emmett would join me and he'd stay in Phoenix with Renee and I. When I was in my sophomore year in High School, Renee met a younger man named Phil Dwyer who was a minor league baseball player. They married 8 October 1997 in a small ceremony with close family and friends in a park. Phil traveled a lot because of baseball, but Renee sacrificed time with Phil to stay home with me; I knew she missed him so I suggested that I go and live with Charlie and Emmett so she wouldn't have to worry about me. Renee was a bit reluctant to let me go, but knew that it was probably good for me to spend time with my father. Emmett had decided not to go to college, but instead he worked with Charlie at the Forks Police Department.

When I moved to Forks I quickly became friends with Rosalie Hale, who ended up dated Emmett when I introduced to two. Phil ended up signing to a team in Jacksonville, Florida and when that happened Renee said that if I wanted to live with her I could because Phil would be around more, but I told her I wanted to stay in Forks and be with Charlie and Emmett because they needed a woman to look after them so she made me promise to visit once a month when Emmett visited her.

I graduated High School in the spring of 1999 along with Rosalie. We had really become close and would hang out at each others houses, go shopping and go to school football games. I never really had friends in Phoenix, so I was glad to call Rosalie my friend. Emmett ended up proposing to Rosalie on graduation night and they were married a month later in Vegas when they realized that Rosalie was pregnant.

I had been accepted to the University of Washington so in August I moved to Seattle so I would be ready to start college in the fall. Rosalie and Emmett decided to move up to Seattle too, and Emmett got a job with a suburban Seattle police department. Rosalie decided that even though she was pregnant to go to college to fulfill her dream of becoming a mechanic. Yeah even though Rosalie can be a total bitch and looks like a model, she loves cars and loves repairing them even more.

I remember the day my nephew has born. Rose wanted to go shopping for some more baby items even though she spend over a thousand dollars on baby items and was given heaps at her baby shower, most of the baby stuff that she brought or was given she probably won't even need. Anyway, since she was almost at her due date Rose found it uncomfortable to drive so I was doing the 'honors' as she had put it. It started off as a normal Bella and Rose shopping day, with me picking Rose up at 9am on the dot like I was told and we made it to the mall 15 minutes later. We'd been at the mall for 4 hours when we started to feel hungry so we went to have some lunch. After we had finished lunch we went to the bathroom to clean up and Rose's water broke when she was in the cubicle. We were both freaking out. I phoned Emmett and told him that Rose was in labor and to meet us at the hospital. We made it to the hospital 10 minutes later. 9 hours later at 11.25pm on 6 January, 2000 Andrew Emmett Swan was born. He was the cutest baby I had ever seen; at that time I hadn't actually seen any babies up close and personal before; he had brown hair like Emmett and blonde eyes like Rose he was a complete mixture of the two.

When I was in college I went out and partied a lot with my college friends, Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley. We would always end up going into a club and find a guy and end up having a one night stand, it was the story of our lives. We only really spent Friday nights being all rowdy and doing what a College student does, because we still had to work hard and I especially wasn't going to slack off. One of these Friday nights resulted in me being pregnant.


End file.
